Be Careful What You Wish For
by entschen
Summary: 7 years after the Cullens left Forks they are now located in Chicago. One Saturday morning Rosalie discovers that Edward and her got everything they wished for. But why doesn't it feel that way? AU, Victoria was killed alongside James and the Cullens never came back.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**  
This is my first try at FF. I have read so many stories and had even more ideas for my own stories but I never really sat down and typed them up. Here's my (very first) try, so be gentle and let me know what you think!

**Be Careful What You Wish For**

RPOV

The day my life, actually the lives of all my family members, changed started out like any other Saturday would. Peaceful. Ordinary.

Most of us had the day off, though Carlisle and Esme were working. Alice was on a shopping spree, determined to find yet another perfect outfit she was convinced would be needed soon. The boys had gone hunting, well, except for Edward. Nobody really knew were Edward had gone. He hadn't been with the family in years. Alice's best guess was in an attic or warehouse in Buenos Aires. "Somewhere dusty" she called it.

I wasn't interested in going clothes shopping today and since we had an all girls hunting trip only three days ago I wasn't thirsty either. I was bored of hanging around the house by myself all day, so I decided to head out. I drove around town for a while, enjoying the wind blowing through my hair and the looks I received in my red convertible. I relished in the jealousy of others and I loved to hear their whistles and comments. By the time they reached my ears through the wind they were mere whispers, caressing my ego: _"Did you see her? I wish I had looks like that to show off in an expensive car." _

When even that got old I headed for the closest movie theater. It was part of a mall, which turned out to be a good thing, because the movie I wanted to see wasn't on for another 45 minutes. Instead of paying and hanging around the lobby I turned back and strolled around the mall. I walked into a bookstore, hoping to pass the time and maybe even find something interesting.

I scanned the tables in the front of the store, full of decorative little knick-knacks and small toys. Since nothing caught my eye I started perusing the shelves, quickly dismissing many of the books on display. Every once in a while a book cover would catch my eye and I would take it down, read the blurb and put it back. It seems I have a knack for liking cover art of boring books. I was about to leave the store and do something a lot more interesting, like go shoe shopping, when I noticed a scent. It seemed so familiar, yet I was positive I had never come across it before. It made me curious so I followed my nose around the bookstore. I peeked around the corner of a large bookcase and I knew I had found the source of the scent. A brunette, a few inches shorter than myself, was standing there with her back to me. A few large shopping bags were resting at her feet and her head was bent, I presumed she was reading. My curiosity was not satisfied and just as I was debating whether to inconspicuously walk passed her to get a better look a tall young man with blond hair rounded the corner. His face lit up when he saw her. "There you are! I've been looking for you!" She turned around and smiled, lowering her book a bit. The blonde came up behind her, enveloping her in his arms and letting his hands rest on her swollen abdomen. He kissed her on the cheek then bent down to pick up the shopping bags. "Do you want to buy that or are you ready to go home?" She set the book back down on the shelf. "Oh no, I was just browsing. I'm ready." She smiled again and gave him another kiss on the cheek and they left the store together.

I stood there in shock. I had to remind myself to fidget because I was in a public place. The scent was somehow familiar because I _knew_ that woman. I had just stumbled upon Bella Swan in the middle of Chicago. And she was pregnant.

I was out of that bookstore and in my car as fast as I dared without attracting attention to myself. My thoughts and feelings were running haywire and I didn't really pay attention to my surroundings at all. When I got home and checked the clock, I was a bit surprised at how fast I made it back. The house was still deserted which struck me as odd. I would have at least expected Esme or the boys to be back by now.

I began pacing in the living room, my thoughts circling around this afternoon and what I had discovered: Bella Swan, obviously pregnant and apparently so very much in love. This is what I had wanted for her. This is exactly why I took Edward's side when we discussed leaving Forks. I wanted her to find a _human_ man, get married have children. Be happy. Then why does it hurt so much to find out, that she did just that?

I stopped pacing and sighed. What should I do now? Tell the others? Call Edward? Keep it a secret and hope to never come across her again? I trailed one finger along the edge of a white couch cushion and sighed again. This situation called for chocolate.

An hour later I was sitting on the couch, staring into the flame of my chocolate scented candle and I still felt lost. I didn't move when I heard gravel crunching outside or when I heard a car door slam. I ignored the footsteps that led to the door, the short pause before Jasper entered. "Hey." I was silent, unmoving and kept on staring into the candle, as if I expected it to give me the answers I was looking for. "What's wrong, Rose?"

Everything is wrong! Nothing is as it's supposed to be! "I miss chocolate."

He smiled. "Will you tell me the real reason? Every time you miss chocolate, you light that scented candle and every time you light that candle something is bothering you… That, and I can feel it. Don't deny it!" He knew me so well. Sometimes we were so much like twins, it didn't feel like a lie when we posed as siblings.

"Where's Emmett?" I asked "Shouldn't he be with you?"

Jasper grimaced. "He wasn't happy with the wildlife we encountered and said, and I quote: 'I won't go back until I find a bear!' You know how he can get." I chuckled, I knew exactly what he meant. "Now, what's got you feeling like this?"

I looked down and wrung my hands. Should I really tell him? I hadn't decided on my next course of action yet and most importantly when talking to Jasper: my feelings seemed so foolish. If I still had the ability to blush I would have done so now. This was obviously not the reaction Jasper had been hoping for, since he sat down next to me with an unceremonious 'plop' and nudged my shoulder. Oh, to hell with it. I took a deep breath and started to tell him about my day.

"No way! Bella Swan? In _Chicago_? But I had my guy check the area for any Bella Swans and Bella from Forks was most definitely not on the list. Are you sure it was her? You said the scent was familiar but different? A long lost twin maybe?"

"Oh, don't be ridiculous Jasper. She's pregnant, it's the hormones that have changed the scent, I'm sure of it… What? Don't give me that look, I've been to med school." He laughed at that.

"Wow. Bella fucking Swan, here in Chicago." He paused. "Did she get married? I mean, was there a ring on her finger?"

"I... I'm not sure." I thought back to this afternoon, how she had turned around lowering her hand that was holding a book. The scene played in my mind over and over again. Instead of focusing on her pregnant belly or the man that greeted her I tried to recall every detail of her hands. I had barely seen her right hand but she wore two rings on her left ring finger: a classic solitaire ring with a small diamond and a simple gold ring – most likely an engagement ring and wedding band. "Now that I think about it, she probably is. She wore two rings on her left hand. But I don't understand? Shouldn't she still have come up if your guy checked the area?"

"Not if he did a half-assed job it wouldn't. I think it's time I have a _talk_ with him."

"You mean 'scare him shitless', don't you?" I smiled and he grinned. "Anyway, she's here now. Married and pregnant and she seems happy, that's everything I ever wanted… for her. I'm so jealous of her! I thought if she would be out of our lives, that I could just forget her and move on. And now I feel like she gets to have it all and here I am, still as childless as always." I looked down, clenching my fists, jealousy and anger coursing through me. "It makes me wish Edward would have killed her right from the start. Or that James had succeeded. Or… or that we had changed her, and she would have been stuck like this, too. If I can't have kids, then why should she?! And yet…" I trailed off, all the anger subsiding.

Jasper nudged my shoulder again. "And yet, you would seek her out, apologize for everything and beg for her forgiveness, if it meant you had a chance of holding that baby, even if it's only for a second." I exhaled. He was spot on. "Exactly."

"So, what are you going to do about it?" I gave him a questioning look. "You know, about the whole situation. Are you going to find her? Were you planning on telling the others about it?" "That's just it Jasper, I don't know! We decided to leave for a reason. I don't think it's right to come barging into her life again. Then again, I'm sure Alice and Emmett both would be devastated if I were to keep this a secret." He leaned back into the sofa, resting his hands behind is head and closing his eyes. "I for one am not going to seek her out." That caught my attention. "Why not? Don't you think _you_ at least should go talk to her, you know, to _apologize_?" He opened one eye to look at me and raised his eyebrow. "What? You expect _me_ to go up to her? And say what? 'Oh, hey Bella. Remember me? Yeah, I wanted to eat you the last time we saw each other, but it's all cool now.' That's not gonna happen Rose. Besides, she's pregnant. I don't want to scare her, make her have a heart attack or something. It's not good for the baby." He closed his eye again and sighed. Not being able to reproduce didn't just affect Esme and me. Of course there were many vampires – males and females alike – who had never dreamed of having children, even as humans, and they didn't miss a thing. Emmett or Edward for example. With no memories to remind her of her loss, Alice never mourned her chance of being a mother. To me it seemed as if it never occurred to her that she could have had children if her life hadn't ended so soon. Jasper was different. Like Carlisle, Jasper would have wanted children.

I pinched his cheek in an attempt to lighten the mood. "Ow! Stop it!" I grinned "You're such a softy, you know that? You'd have made a great Dad." "Yeah, I know."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **So here's chapter 2. Don't get used to so frequent updates, I write when I can and have the muse. Right now, things are good for writing. ;)  
Like the chapter before this is unbeta'd.

**Be careful what you wish for**

BPOV

"Bella, have you thought about going tonight?" Riley asked while passing the couch. Ugh, the dinner at his colleague's tonight. I had no intention of going right from the minute Riley told me about it a week ago. It's hardly appropriate to visit a stranger and ask them if you could just spend the whole evening on their couch with your feet up. Preferably eat dinner there, too. "I wasn't planning on it. Why?" I looked up from my book when I felt the cushion behind me dip from Riley's weight. He was leaning on it with his forearms and smiled at me.

"Oh come on! You already made me go to the clinic picnic by myself three weeks ago. And besides, this dinner is hosted for you anyway." I raised one eyebrow, giving him a skeptical look. "Yeah, you know, because we're new here and we're having our first baby soon. Get to know other parents and so on". Wait, what? _Other parents_? "What do you mean, 'other parents'? How many people are going to be there?" He waved his hand dismissively. "Relax, it's just the Whitlocks. But they have 4 kids." My eyes grew a little wide. "Wow 4 kids. How old are they?" Riley rubbed his chin. "I don't know really. They can't be that old, I mean, Cal's like what? 35? Somewhere in his mid 30s, those kids can't be older than 10."

I didn't know how to answer, so I continued reading my book. After a minute or two I noticed Riley from the corner of my eye. He was mock-pouting and trying to get my attention. It worked and I chuckled. "Will you really not consider coming with me? I'll feel really stupid going to a family dinner, hosted _for my wife_, all alone" He gave me a kiss on the cheek and I leaned into him. I closed my eyes and sighed. "When do you have to leave?" I asked. Riley stood up and checked his watch. "Hm, right now I suppose." I looked down, double-checking that I wasn't still in my sweats and stood up. I had changed earlier when I managed to spill ketchup onto myself. The big red stain on my thigh had really bothered me, so I put the pants in the wash and wore jeans instead. "Ok, ok, you win, I'm coming with you."

I stood up and gave Riley a quick kiss on the lips before heading towards the front door. There I slipped on my shoes, grabbed my jacket and my purse and we headed out the front door.

Since I had no idea where Riley's colleague lived I let him drive. At first I believed we were heading toward the suburbs but was soon proven wrong when we left the city limits behind us altogether. "Honey, are you sure this is where we're supposed to go?" "I think so. I've never been there but this is the way he described. When he said he lived a bit away from town I didn't think he literally meant in the middle of nowhere." I laughed at that. "It can't be far anymore, the driveway should be around here somewhere". And he was right, about a minute later we took a right turn into a beautiful and very long driveway. Bushes and trees adorned both sides, it was very green and reminded me of Forks a little bit.

At the end of the driveway the trees gave way to a spacious front yard. It was neatly trimmed, with a few bushes here and there. At the base of the veranda there were two lovely flowerbeds, overflowing with beautiful blooming flowers. The house was huge, more an Edwardian mansion than a house really. It's pale yellow siding a lovely contrast to all the green surrounding it.

Riley parked our car in front of the garage. At least, I assumed it was the garage, because it was the size of a small outbuilding. The garage doors were a giveaway though. I wondered why the Whitlocks needed so much space for cars, but with four kids, you could never have enough space I suppose.

"Well, here we are" Riley said, rubbing his hands together. I looked down, caressing my belly, smiling when I felt a slight flutter on the inside. I grabbed Riley's hand and placed it where my hand had been earlier. The baby stilled of course and my husband's eyebrows knit together in concentration. I was just about ready to give up and open my car door when I felt another slight nudge. Judging from the expression on Riley's face he felt it too, his grin lighting up his whole face. "Well somebody's excited, aren't you, baby?" he cooed, rubbing circles on my abdomen. I chuckled "Come on, they must be wondering why we're taking so long".

With that we both got out of the car and walked up to the front door. It was a beautiful white wooden door with a colorful stained glass inlay. Riley rang the doorbell and I took the time to look around some more. I noticed a comfortable looking porch swing on the right and there were flowerpots, decorated with cute details, everywhere. Mrs. Whitlock must be quite the gardener.

I heard the door open. "Why hello, come on inside!" I froze. _That voice_. No, I must be mistaking. Just a freak similarity or something. I turned around slowly, my eyes growing wide when I saw the blond standing at the door. Before I had a chance to really process what was happening I was ushered inside and helped out of my coat. "Sweetie, this is Carlisle, my colleague. At work everyone calls him Cal though, in an attempt to make his name sound less old fashioned" Riley winked at that. Must be some inside joke at the hospital.

I was unsure of how to react. Should I just go with it and thank him for the introduction and act as if I had no idea who these people were? I couldn't do that. It would make this whole dinner so awkward. But I could hardly tell Riley that I knew Carlisle and his family, could I? Carlisle's expression was no help, he seemed equally as shocked as I was.

At that moment, Alice appeared at Carlisle's elbow. She nodded once and then grinned widely. I guess that meant I didn't have to spend the evening pretending I didn't know who they were. "Hi Carlisle" I turned slightly and waved at the pixie, who was now standing next to him. "Hi Alice!" "Wait, what? You know them?" This time Riley's eyes were wide and he had a funny look on his face. "Uh, yeah. Alice and I went to high school together." "Oh. Well, then this isn't weird at all now, is it?" I laughed, "No, it's not" I took a few steps forward, intent on going further into the house. Alice took me by the elbow and led me to the living room. "Is Edward here?" I whispered, so Riley wouldn't notice. He and Carlisle were following behind us. Alice just shook her head slightly. Huh. I didn't know if I was relieved or disappointed by that answer.

Esme, Emmett and even Rosalie greeted me with hugs. The latter really surprised me and I wondered if Rosalie was the first vampire to suffer from dementia. She was so different, she must have forgotten how much she hated me back in Forks. At first I thought Jasper wasn't part of the dinner altogether until I spotted him in a corner. He was staying back, so far back in fact, that it seemed he was trying to hide in the bookcase. Quite a feat for a 6 foot 3 vampire. Since his eyes were a warm golden color I didn't think it was the bloodlust that was bothering him. I walked up to him and spread my arms wide. "Aren't you going to say hello to an old friend?" I asked. His eyes softened and he enveloped me in a big hug. "I missed you, all of you." I mumbled into his shoulder, but I knew they had heard me. "I am so so sorry Bells." Jasper whispered into my ear. "You have nothing to be sorry for" I whispered back. In a louder voice I added "I have someone I want you to meet". With that I made my way back to Riley and took his hand. "Well everyone, this is my husband Riley Biers."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **Here's chapter 3. It took a bit longer than I would have liked but RL does get in the way. This story is unbeta'd, so all mistakes are my own.

**Be careful what you wish for**

BPOV

After the introductions were made I didn't know how to proceed. It wasn't a secret, that I knew the Cullens, or rather Whitlocks, but I had no idea what their background story was and didn't want to mess it up accidentally. I had brought my purse into the living room with me and grabbed it from an end table now. I started rummaging through it, giving the impression that I was looking for something. "Hey, honey, could you check in the car if I left my cellphone there? I can't seem to find it." I asked, smiling sweetly at Riley. "Sure thing, I'll be right back." He turned around and walked down the hall. As soon as I heard the front door close I turned to face the vampires. "So, what's the story? I'd hate to mess anything up. Oh, and you are so lucky that I never mentioned your last name to him _ever_. What's up with 'Whitlock' anyway?"

Jasper had drifted back towards the wall earlier, though now he was only leaning against it casually rather than trying to hide there. He used his hands to push himself upright. "It's my human last name. We can hardly be known as the Cullens everywhere we go. It's far too conspicuous. It's all about keeping a low profile. Before we came to Forks, we were the Platts. Then the Cullens, now we are the Whitlocks. Next time we'll be the Brandons, the McCartys, the Hales or even the Masens, we'll see."

Esme came up beside me and put her arm around my shoulder. With a soft nudge she led me around the couch and into a soft white leather reclining chair. "To keep your feet up" she said and winked. Jasper crossed his arms in front of his chest and nodded. His blond curls bounced with the movement, giving him a very youthful, almost boyish look. "After we left Forks everyone went on to do their own thing for a while. Heck, Edward's still out somewhere and nobody knows where." For the first time I noticed that there was a slight drawl to Jasper's words, but I couldn't place his accent. Something further south, but where I had no clue. "If he comes up, we'll think of a cover story, it would be odd if you knew something about that. Really, we went to high school, moved away and happened to meet up here. You don't have to know anything right now." I wasn't happy with that answer one bit but before I could say anything the doorbell rang. I glowered at everyone, Jasper in particular but smoothed my features when Riley entered the room. He walked around the couch and bent down to give me a kiss. "Sorry, but I couldn't find it. You sure it's not in your purse, it might be at home?" I smiled up at him. "It was in a side pocket of my purse. I found it when you were outside already, you were back before anyone could get you."

"Awww, you two are so cute together!" Alice had her head resting in her hands, her elbows on the edge of the couch and was leaning so far forward that I was afraid she might fall over at any minute. "Tell us how you met over dinner! Pleeeaaaseee."

"Did I ever tell you, you're terrible?" "Only about a million times." "I haven't said it enough apparently." We grinned at each other. I found myself falling right back into my friendship with Alice and I didn't know how I felt about that. Oh, we had been great friends, just as she had foreseen and we could most likely continue to be great friends. Except that being abandoned had hurt. It had taken me a long time to get over and accept being left behind, however I may have felt about it. I was afraid she would do it again and I could not face that right now. I have more important things to worry about. Riley and our baby. I saw a look of hurt flash across her face. I rolled my eyes, oh what the hell. I am a grown woman now and in a better place than I was seven years ago. Things would be just fine if I let Alice be my friend again. She started rocking onto the balls of her feet, grinning like a madman and clapping her hands. Riley gave her a strange look. "What's got you so excited?" Alice stopped bouncing and dropped her hands to her side. "Oh, um.. I'm just really excited about dinner. You know, to hear about you two and all." Riley nodded but looked at me. He held his right hand to the side of his mouth and stage whispered "Is she always like this?" I snickered but Emmett and Jasper outright laughed. "Oh yes, she is" Emmett said while patting Riley on the back.

I lowered the footrest of the reclining chair and got up. "With all this talk about dinner you've gotten me hungry. And you should never get a pregnant lady hungry without food nearby. _Ever_." Emmett turned around "You know, it is so weird seeing you with that bump. OW!" Rosalie had smacked his arm. "Emmett" she hissed. "No, no, I'm not saying this to be rude. It's just.. the last time we saw Bella she was this little girl.." "I was eighteen Em" I interjected, but he continued as if I hadn't said anything at all. ".. and now you're married and having a baby. It makes me feel like an old man and way too young at the same time. It's weird." That was astoundingly deep coming from Emmett. He was by no means any less intelligent than the others but he fooled everyone into thinking so, even those that knew him well. I never understood it.

"That's really sweet of you, Em. So what, are you my grandpa slash little brother now?" He grinned so wide his dimples showed. "The one time I share my feelings about something and you make fun of me. Go figure!" We laughed and made our way to the dining room.

We settled around the dinner table, which was set nicely, with cream-colored napkins and a small flower centerpiece. A few candles where set along the center. The whole arrangement looked nice, with a very subtle elegance, not at all ostentatious, though I was positive we would be using the expensive china and the flowers were probably ridiculously overpriced.

Esme, who had disappeared into the kitchen while everyone sat down, entered the dining room with a big white bowl filled with some steaming dish that smelled heavenly. I was curious as to how the Cul.. _Whitlocks_ would manage this. I know they could eat food but preferred not to do so. "Here we go, lobster ravioli." she said proudly while setting the bowl on the table. She began serving, but I couldn't help but notice, that the vampire portions were distinctively small. Too bad for them because it was delicious, the creamy sauce complimented the lobster and pasta well.

"Soooo" Alice began, dragging the 'o' out to an almost annoying length "tell us, what's the story behind you two lovebirds?" "You are not one bit nosy, are you?" I asked. "Nope. Now don't drag it out, spill!" I demonstratively shoved a ravioli into my mouth and chewed very slowly just to mess with her. Riley, who wasn't used to Alice took pity on her. "We met at college. It was at the beginning of my sophomore year at Oregon State. I was on my way to lunch and don't ask who exactly ran _into_ whom but we ended up on the floor of the hallway both stuttering apologies. I took her out to lunch to make up for it, gave her a campus tour and we've been together ever since. Ok, I made the last part up. I wish that were how it had gone. I asked her out on a date and she declined. We didn't have any courses together so I had a hard time accidentally on purpose running into her, this time only figuratively."

"It's not as if I didn't like him. I was just shy and really unsure of myself." I explained. "But it all worked out, once he got me agree to our first date. Never regretted a thing. Ok, maybe I regret not saying yes the first time he asked me out." We both chuckled. Those first few weeks were a bit awkward but we wouldn't trade them for anything.

"Awww, how sweet." Alice smiled. "I have this feeling about you two. I can practically see you on a porch in like 50 years, sitting on a swing and smiling." She tapped her index finger to her forehead. "I just know it!".

**A/N: **There we go, Alice seems to approve! Next chapter will either be Rose or Edward. Not sure yet. Let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N **Here's Edward's point of view, I know you've been waiting for it! Like before: Unbeta'd, so the mistakes are my own. Oh, I don't think I've specified this, but none of these characters are mine. What a surprise.

**Be careful what you wish for**

EPOV

I lay with my eyes closed for hours, days, maybe weeks even. At first I tried blocking everything out, closing off my senses. That really backfired, because without my sense of smell and my eyesight, my hearing and gift were slightly more sensitive, picking up even more. It was so unbelievably frustrating. By accident I had found that just letting everything wash over me, the smells, the sounds, the voices, was so much easier. I ignored the world by letting it in.

When we first left Forks I was miserable. I had told the greatest lie since the beginning of mankind and Bella _believed_ it. So easily. I was devastated. Had our relationship meant that little to her? I could not comprehend that she would so willingly accept my lie. It was a struggle every day to not run back to her and grovel, promising to do anything for her forgiveness. But she deserved better, she deserved to be human and have a _life_. I was not good for her, did she finally realize that?

I was slowly going insane and I didn't know what to do about it. And oh, my family! Their thoughts are their own, but I cannot help my gift, I cannot help what I hear. They were sad and concerned but underneath it all, they were so in love with their mates, it was unbearable. So I ran, ran far away. Away from my family, away from Bella and away from my problems. I ended up in the attic of an abandoned warehouse in Buenos Aires. I had collapsed onto the floor when I got there and had barely left the place since. At first my phone rang often and there were many texts. My family was trying to check on me. I never answered the phone, didn't text back and never returned any calls. I didn't quite understand, why I kept recharging the battery anyway, it was a force of habit I suppose. With time the intervals between messages became longer and longer and now I hadn't heard my cell chime in a while.

I opened my eyes with a big sigh, disturbing the air around me. I began counting the dust motes but was distracted by the peeling wallpaper. It was old and yellowed, the latter barely recognizable underneath the thick layer of dust and grime, a corner sticking out and curling down. A small tear, not even half an inch long, ran down the middle of the piece no longer attached to the wall. I suppressed the urge to flick it with my thumb and index finger.

I took a look around. Nothing had been disturbed since the last time I opened my eyes, not counting the growing level of dust. I couldn't quite recall when I last hunted. I tried checking my phone for the date, but its battery had run dead. I plugged it into the lone socket in the wall, a miracle this place still had electricity. Through the cracks in the wooden shutters I could tell the sun had already set. Listening for any movement or thoughts outside I waited next to the broken window. The glass had been smashed years ago and only the old wooden shutters remained. They were once painted a rich dark green, but now the wood was withered and the paint, which had turned a dark, murky color, was peeling off of them. When I was sure nobody would notice, I pushed one shutter away from the window and jumped down. I headed out of the city at a leisurely pace, I was in no hurry.

When I returned several hours later I intended to lay back down on the filthy floor and ignore the world around me like I had before. Something compelled me to check my phone, however. It was still turned off, as I had only connected it to the charger earlier. After switching it on I noticed I had a few texts and some voice messages, but not many. I was surprised when I checked the date. The last time I hunted had been eight months ago, making it about 93 months since I last saw Isabella. That's seven years, soon to be eight actually. This revelation stunned me. It felt like only yesterday that I had come here and shacked up in the old warehouse, like only a week ago that I had told that terrible lie and left my love. Before I could even begin to imagine what Bella's life might be like today my phone rang. Alice's name flashed across the screen and I picked up with a bored voice "Hello Alice."

"You know, even though I see the future I wasn't quite expecting you to pick up." She chuckled. "I'm glad you did though. We've missed you."

"Great, really great. Is that why you're calling me?" I was about to hang up when she interrupted. "No, no! I… there…" she took a deep breath. "Edward, there's something you should know." _There's something you should know._ Her words rang in my mind, repeating over and over. Something I should know. I assumed the worst. Had something happened to the family? Was everyone ok? Was it Bella, did something happen to her? I didn't have time to voice my thoughts when Alice continued "I think it's best you came home. We've discovered something."

"And you expect me to come based on that? How am I supposed to know this isn't some ploy to get me away from here? I want to be left alone!"

"Where is 'here' by the way, Edward?" Alice asked, her voice calm.

"Nice try, Alice. It doesn't matter." She huffed. I imagined her rolling her eyes as well. "Now, will you tell me what you've discovered that warrants my return?"

"Ok, but don't complain to me when you get frustrated!" Whatever that's supposed to mean. This time I rolled my eyes. "We moved to Chicago a while ago – and if you would check your messages, you would know that! Anyway, Carlisle's clinic held a employee picnic where Esme got to know one of his new colleagues. Him and his wife just moved here a few weeks ago and they're expecting their first baby in a couple of months. The wife didn't go to the picnic because she wasn't feeling well, after the move and all. And you know how Esme can get, so she invited both of them over for dinner. But I had a vision where he came over alone. Esme was so disappointed…" I had to interrupt her there. Yes, Alice chattered. Everyone knew that. And yes, sometimes it was hard to follow her train of thought. But this was just plain ridiculous. I was so used to simply reading Alice's visions and just knowing what she wanted to say, that I forgot how annoying it could be to have long conversations over the phone with her.

"Let me just stop you there." I said, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"But I didn't even get to the best part!" she whined.

"Ok." I sighed. "What is the best part?"

"You promised not to complain when you get frustrated." she practically sang. I growled at her, but that only made her laugh. "The best part is, that she decided to come at the last minute, so we all got to meet her. We did have to eat human food though." Ok, great. _This_ was what I needed to know? I was angry now. Angry that I had actually thought there was something important I needed to know. Angry that I was dumb enough to pick up the phone and listen to Alice.

"That is what is so important? I'm supposed to come back because Esme successfully hosted a dinner party? Bravo, really. Thanks for wasting my time Alice, but I fail to see how this concerns me." I wanted to hang up on her, but she started talking again.

"No, silly." I heard her giggle. "It concerns you because the young doctor's pregnant wife is Bella."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

So sorry about the long wait! I just finished a big move (not far, big nonetheless!) and needed time to get reorganized and back on track with writing. Let me know what you think!

**Be careful what you wish for**

RPOV

I was sitting in one of the recliners in the living room, a magazine in my lap. I had planned on flipping through the glossy pages for a while, but instead I was paying attention to the scene at the end of the hall. I did have front row seats for it.

Esme and Alice were standing at the front door, holding one of Bella's hands each. They were arranging a meeting over coffee, at least coffee for Bella. She looked uncomfortable, still not used to so much attention while her husband stood next to her, not knowing how to react to the overly friendly women in front of him. He scratched the back of his neck, gave Bella a helpless look then checked his watch. He repeated these gestures about seven times before Esme and Alice were done and said their final goodbyes. Before the door closed all the way, I caught a glimpse of Riley tenderly taking one of Bella's hands in his.

When Alice had called them such a cute couple I didn't really understand what she was getting at. Yes, they were happy and anybody could tell that, but with Alice nobody really knows what she's talking about half the time anyway. Except Edward. Edward and Alice could finish each other's sentences and they understood one another like no one else did. Just like twins. Not even Jasper understood Alice the way Edward did. I swear he just gets high off of Alice's crazy happy vibes and everything is all good to him.

So, unlike Alice, I did not see it right away. But as the evening progressed I could see it as well. A series of little things that painted a beautiful picture of a loving couple. How they always seemed to touch each other, just slightly and very gently and most of the time only for a few short seconds. Like a reminder that the other was still there. Or the small smiles when they thought nobody was looking. How they would give the other a kiss, just a short peck, when passing. It looked like they were newly in love, except there was such a familiarity in everything they did. In a way they reminded me of Carlisle and Esme. Oh, in public those two seemed so very old fashioned and proper, but in private it was a different story. Carlisle brought flowers for Esme every day, and every evening that Carlisle wasn't working, they spent on the couch, reading, or talking or watching TV. And always with small, sweet touches. In every house we've lived in, I have caught them just dancing in the backyard several times. No music playing, just the two of them, laughing and dancing.

I closed my eyes, leaned my head back and smiled. Whenever I picture Carlisle and Esme dancing like that I can't help but feel happy.

My thoughts were interrupted by Alice's overly sweet voice. "So, Rosie." Uh-oh. I do not like where this was going. Alice _never_ called me Rosie. She walked around the recliner and sat down at my feet. "Say, you didn't seem so surprised when Bella showed up.." Her head was bent, she was watching her index finger draw swirls on the footrest ".. pregnant and married." At this she looked up, her eyes seemed huge as they bore into mine. "Is there something you would like to tell me?" I snorted, picked up my magazine and continued reading. "Really Alice, I don't know why you even bother. Pointing your finger and screeching 'You knew!' would work just as well, don't you think? What I am more interested in, is how I could find her and talk to Jasper about it, then Esme invites her for dinner and you don't see any of it?" She straightend up and cradled her hands in front of her chest. "I don't know" she whispered. It was a sore spot for her, she didn't like it when somebody pointed out her visions weren't perfect with something big like this.

"That's enough, Rose." Emmett's tone was hard, he was not happy with me. I looked up at him and tried to give him an apologetic smile but I could see the hurt in his eyes. I had messed up. "Didn't it occur to you that this might be something that concerns all of us? Why did you keep it a secret?" – "I discussed it with Jasper and we thought…" Emmett interrupted me before I could even finish my sentence. "You and Jasper? Sorry, no offense, but Jasper has been carrying around all this guilt over attacking Bella, _of course_ he would think it's a good idea to leave her alone." I felt guilty for not telling Emmett, but right now he was making me angry. "Don't make me and Jasper look like the bad guys here! There was a reason we decided to leave, remember? Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I know this means a lot to you, but I thought it was better to leave her alone. She was going to end up throwing her stupid life away back in Forks and we stopped that from happening. No matter what you say, that's a good thing! She might have thought, that being a vampire is the greatest thing there is, but really? We're all dead and she is so very much alive." I felt phantom tears prickling in my eyes. I swallowed in an attempt to control the sob that is trying to break from my chest. "She has _other stuff_ to worry about now. She shouldn't be wasting her time on us." With that I stood up and marched out of the room. I briefly considered going to the room I shared with Emmett but decided against it. I stomped out of the front door, slamming it loudly behind me. The stained glass inlay shook but did not break. Before I could even blink I was off that porch and running through the woods. I could faintly hear the family debating whether to call Edward or not, but soon I left their voices behind me. I was so unbelievably angry. I gritted my teeth, a low rumble escaping my chest. The prickling in the corner of my eyes was back. I don't remember, but I think I must have cried when I was angry as a human. Little things like that are often lost in the change. But my vampire body still tries to produce tears, even if it is a futile attempt. I ran and ran, trying to clear my head. Oh how I wished Bella would forgive me and let me be a part of her pregnancy as a friend. But no, Alice was slipping right into that role and I was left on the outside again. I would be the one watching from the sidelines. Again. Stupid fucking Bella Swan. It's hard enough, watching humans with their families all around me. I don't befriend them and they leave me alone. But no, Bella Swan just had to run with vampires. Bella Swan just had to worm her way into _my_ family and mess everything up. Now _I'm_ the bad guy here, because nobody else realized what a huge mistake that human girl was making. And for what? We leave, make sure she is safe and can have a life. And she does! For once stupid Bella Swan did what she was supposed to. And then she fucking messed it up again. She was supposed to stay gone! With her stupid husband and her stupid baby. Her perfect baby. That darling angel, whose heart raced in a tiny pitter-patter, much too low for her parents to hear. But I could. And my heart ached with every tiny beat I could hear.

All the while I was pacing, my face deformed into an ugly scowl. At some point my anger and jealousy manifested itself in a loud and angry scream. I started to claw at my throat, willing these feelings to go away again. I fell to my knees and began punching the damp grass, after a while I just clawed at the dirt, sobbing. I was filthy and hurting. And nothing seemed to help my pain go away. I wanted so bad what _she_ had. Why did she get everything? Why was I left barren, cursed with eternal youth and beauty?! I would give it up in a heartbeat, just to be a mother. To have what she had! But no, instead I was gifted with eternity. In my mind it sounded like a dirty word. Who wants eternity when they could have the love of a child? The warmth of a real family.

And so I sat on the damp ground, sobbing and hiccupping and screaming every once in a while. My fists would hammer on the ground in anger and sorrow. I was mourning my life again, mourning the chances I never had. And cursing Bella Swan for being alive and fertile. All the while trying to forget that I had wished exactly this upon her. A loving husband and children and a life.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the looooong wait. Life gets in the way of writing sometimes. But I finally made it - a new chapter for you!  
Like before, unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own. The characters are not mine, I just have fun with them._  
_

**Be careful what you wish for**

EPOV

_The young doctor's pregnant wife is Bella. The young doctor's pregnant wife is Bella. The young doctor's pregnant wife is Bella._

I was stunned. I didn't know what to say or to think, much less what I should do. I had ended the phone call shortly after Alice's big revelation. I had a feeling I did not react the way she had expected me to. She probably wanted me to come running back to see for myself. But I didn't know if I could do that. Oh yes, I lied to Bella, but I also promised her that day in the woods, that she would never see me again. So who was I to go crawling back to her now? She wouldn't even want to see me anyway. Even if I went back, for what? I was still in love with her and she had moved on. She had found someone who could give her all the things I couldn't. Why would I want to go and see that for myself? I can be jealous from here just as well, I don't need to see the love in his eyes, hear his thoughts or see Bella round with child.

My hands were balled into fists, the skin stretching over my knuckles was even whiter than usual – something I did not realize was possible. I was stressed, angry and jealous. And a little helpless. I didn't know what to do. What was the proper way to handle a situation like this? Maybe.. If Bella could have dinner without incident with the family, maybe she would be willing to talk to me as well? But what would I say to her? "Congratulations on getting married and your hubby knocking you up? I hope you see now, why I left you, because obviously, I could never give you those things." Yeah. I highly doubt that would be a pleasant conversation. Maybe if I apologized to her? If I admitted to lying, maybe she wouldn't hate me as much. But then again, what good would it do? I could never be with her, no matter how much I groveled. She had a very different life now. I tried picturing her in my mind, how she might look today. Had she lost the last bit of childlike roundness in her facial features? Was she still so thin or had the years – and pregnancy – increased the swell of her breasts, made her behind rounder, more defined? I wondered if her hair had changed, had she cut it? How far along was she? Was the pregnancy obvious to anyone or just to those who knew?

And while I sat there, concentrating and really trying to imagine an older and more mature Bella, I found myself unable to do it. All I could see were her big brown eyes, the way they looked at me so brokenly the last time I saw her. I hung my head in shame, my hands tugging at my hair. I exhaled loudly. When I opened my eyes I began counting the specks of dust on my shoes. I was trying to distract myself, trying to do anything to forget those eyes. They haunted me, they stood for everything I had done wrong. Maybe I should go back. Seeing Bella would most likely kill me, but wasn't that what I deserved? Since I am doomed to roam the earth for eternity, witnessing Bella's happiness might very well be God's way of punishing me. Or the devil's. My own personal hell, right here on earth.

I shook my head in an attempt to clear it. I was going mad. This was what it took to lose my sanity. I sighed again. I needed to talk to someone.

I took my phone out of my pocket and weighed it in my hand while trying to decide who could most likely give me the best advice. I briefly thought about just how outdated my phone must be now and made a mental note to get a new one sometime soon. I finally decided on someone, scrolled through my contact list and dialed. It rang three times.

"What do _you_ want?!"

"Well, _hello_ to you to Rose"

"For seven years not even a 'fuck you' and now you want to talk? You are a stupid bastard, Edward, I hope you know that." I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"You don't even know why I called. I would like your advice…"

"You called because of Bella Swan. Who is now Bella Biers. You want me to tell you what to do, because you don't have the balls to decide. Does that sound about right?"

"Well, I wouldn't put it quite so harsh, but yeah. That's pretty much it. I can't decide on what to do. I made her a promise. I _promised_ she would never see me, or any of us, ever again. And then she shows up for a damn dinner party."

"I'm with you on that one. I would have just left her alone. But nobody listens to me anyway, and then they ban me from making any independent decisions concerning Bella."

"Wait, what? What did you do to make them react that way?"

"I stumbled upon her at the mall and kept it a secret. Ok, not really a secret, I told Jasper. But don't even think about asking him. Ever since that dinner party he's been on the Bella bandwagon. She forgave him, you know? Said he had nothing to be sorry for. I suspect it's the kid that's got him acting that way. You know him, he never lost that dream of coming home from the war and having a family."

"So why aren't you up on the Bella bandwagon then? If anyone were to jump at the opportunity, it'd be you?"

"Oh, and for what? To watch another _human_ get what I can't have? You think that sounds like fun? Is that what you think? That I'm so desperate, that I'd want to live vicariously through _her_?" I heard the quiver in her voice. Bingo. Rosalie was jealous and something was keeping her from experiencing the pregnancy alongside Bella. Probably her own pride.

"I see." I said, waiting for Rose to calm down.

"Oh, just forget it. The atmosphere here is crazy. Everyone is practically buzzing with excitement, while trying to keep as much respectable distance between Bella and us. She still doesn't care for attention and smothering her after all this time is just plain weird." I had no problem picturing this, it was a vivid image in my mind.

"I can imagine. But Rose, to get back to the original reason for my call, I still don't know what to do."

"Oh, the moment you decided on calling me you practically booked your ticket back home. Do you think the family will be very happy if I get the chance to make you come home and don't?" She sounded like she was smirking. "That, and Alice just walked in on me, so you're screwed." That's when the clapping and squealing began. I could just make out "He's coming home! He's coming home!" before Rose yelled her goodbye into the phone and hung up.

**A/N**

So, here we are, Edward's coming home! (You wouldn't bet against Alice, would you?)

As always, I would LOVE to hear your thoughts and let me say this: I am always surprised (and ecstatic!) when FF emails me and it's not a story update but actually one of my readers liking this story enough to add me to their Favorites or Story Alert. WOW! Love you guys!


End file.
